The invention relates to a piece of furniture comprising a stationary back rest portion which rests on the floor, and a movable sitting or resting portion.
Many designs and structures are known for such furniture, like for instance so-called bed sofas, where the portions are arranged in such a manner that the piece of furniture is convertible between two applications; for sitting on and for sleeping in. These types of furniture are generally provided with a means of connection between the two portions, i.e. between the frame and the sitting or sleeping portion, for instance by guiding the sitting or sleeping portion in rails, grooves or the like in the frame. Alternatively the portions could be coupled together by means of fittings allowing the sitting or sleeping portion to be pulled out or unfolded to provide a sleeping surface, often to be supported by extra extendible supporting legs or the like.